Article 15
by hiroki06
Summary: A SasuNaru Valentine's day that pretty much kicks little angle babies in the head. Mature Content R:18 , Lemon, A/U, Violence, Alcohol consumption


Contest Entry for V-day contest on Y!-gal. Thought I would share it with you all here on FF. Note this fic evolves heavy adult situations so read at your own risk.

Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto, or any other brand names that appear.

CAC card: Military ID  
Summary Article 15: Restriction to specific limits(normally work, barracks, place of worship, mess hall, and medical facilities) for not more than 14 days, Extra duties, including fatigue or other duties, for not more than 14 days, Restriction with extra duties for not more than 14 days  
Lyrics from Lil' Wayne's 'A Milli'  
Rise Against- Black Masks and Gasoline

* * *

**Article 15**

"**I fuckin' hate working the gates!"**

Naruto threw his abused beret onto the kitchen counter as he stomped through the barracks commons room. The banging of a pot and rustling of plastic awoke the worn out man on the sofa in the adjacent room. With rather loud grunt of exertion he got up and headed toward the bellowing blonde.

"**You're lucky you get the gates. I'm stuck cleaning the K-9 kennels for the next 14 days."**

"**Dude, I would so much rather be cleaning up dog shit then having to deal with the assholes that come on and off base. I mean seriously Uchiha; people are just plain retarded when they get there. You would think 'Hey I'm in the Army. I know that to get on and off post I have to show my CAC card and have my vehicle decal showing.' But no they're just dumbass about it and then get an attitude when I correct them." **Naruto threw the dry noodle square into his pot before turning back to his roommate and lover.

"**Why didn't you make the Privates do it then?" **Sasuke facial expression clearly showing his confusion as to why Naruto was doing a Private's job.

"**I did at first then one of them started crying when a Major started yelling at 'em, and I honestly didn't wanna put up with the sniveling kid anymore then I had to."**

"**Idiot. How else is the kid going to learn? You should have just left his ass out there to fend for himself."**

Sasuke waved his hand carelessly while referring to the new boots they had running around. With a few steps from the doorway Sasuke found himself resting his head atop Naruto's shoulder while the blonde continued to stir his ramen.

"**What are you two bitching about in here? I can fuckin' hear you over my music in my room. Five doors down." **A half dressed Kiba walked into the Kitchen area as he sipped on a beer.

"**What it do Wolfie?" **Naruto said as he waved the wet spoon from his boiling noodles. Sasuke quickly stepped back as the hot water droplets came at his face.

"**Naruto's bitching about his punishment and the new privates he has."**

"**Yeah about that; what the hell did you two do to get an Article 15? I was surprised as hell to see you at the kennels in uniform today Uchiha." **

The two gave matching gins before Naruto started out in his most innocent tone.

"**Well you see, what had happen was……"**

Sasuke stepped out of the liquor store with a large paper bag and a bottle of coke. He walked hurriedly to the lifted Black F-150 that was parked in front of the store. Lifting himself into the cab he glanced over at the bouncing blonde as he strapped his seat belt on. Naruto quickly pulled out of his parking space and headed down the busy road and towards the highway. An hour and a half later the two found themselves parking at the Marriot of down town Oklahoma City. The two had plans of seeing Rise Against that night and no intentions of being even remotely sober.

The instant the two entered the room drinks were mixed, poured, and chugged down. Sasuke hooked his Ipod into his portable speakers and turned it up to the max volume. A mix of new age punk and heavy metal poured out of the speakers. The two young men took turns chugging out of the whiskey bottle and giving teasing touches toward each other. When they noticed the clock had hit 6:30 they stumbled out of the hotel and made their way down the street to the music venue.

The frigid air blew straight through their t-shirts as Naruto and Sasuke waited in line to get inside. Naruto, being to Florida boy he was, began to shiver and whine at Sasuke about being cold until drunken man wrapped his arms around him. As Naruto snuggled close into Sasuke's warmth he began biting and nipping at the pale neck and ears.

"**Hey fag! Hey I'm talking to you blondie!"**

Naruto lifted his head to stare past Sasuke's back at the shouting tub of lard and his buddies.

"**You better watch yourself in the mosh tonight boy. Accidents happen you know."**

Flipping the guy off Naruto went back to sucking on Sasuke's ear lobe before talking softly in his ear.

"**Looks like we'll have some fun tonight. The fat guy to your 12 and his gaggle of wanna be skin heads want to start shit."**

"**Hn. Hope they're as fun as the ones we kicked the shit out of at the Thursday Concert."**

"**Oh God those guys were a bunch of goons." **Naruto chuckled lowly before stepping away from Sasuke's warmth and taking a swig out of their hidden flask.

"**Ok you're a goon, but what's a goon to a goblin. Notin' Notin'. You ain't scarin' notin' on some faggot bullshit. Call 'em Dennis Rodman." **Sasuke half rapped as his hazy intoxicated eyes shone with malice and mischief.

"**Mother Fucker I'm ill. Not sick. We Motha' Fuckin Bravo 2-9-6!" **Naruto shouted out as flipped of the group skin heads off again.

Near the front of the crowd a grey haired man heard his Company's battle chant shouted out and let out a deep sigh. If he heard the voices correctly then two of his team leaders were going to start shit tonight. Running a hand threw his hair he turned back to face the door and prayed the two didn't get arrested tonight. He didn't want to deal with the paper work or ass chewing they would all receive from the CO.

Bodies slammed hard into each other as 'Black Masks and Gasoline' came screaming through the speakers. Naruto could feel the blood racing through his body as sweat poured down his face and his arms thrashed out at moving bodies around him. He watched as Sasuke slammed his body into a guy twice his size and knock the man deep into the pit. When the raven straightened his body and wrenched his sweat soaked shirt from his body Naruto felt his dick harden to a painful measure. The long lean torso was riddled with scars and a tattoo of St. Michael swinging his sword in battle. Naruto ran his hand down his own chest where a matching tattoo laid upon his tan skin and felt the urgent need to get Sasuke to a dark corner.

Just as he was stepping forward though he felt his body get wrenched backwards. His head hit the concrete with a loud crack that had him seeing stars momentarily until a boot landed in his stomach. The air quickly left his body as he rolled to his side and missed another kick that was aimed for the same spot. Ever quick with his reaction time, Naruto scrunched his body up and kicked out at the leg of his attacker. His foot connected with the man's knee cap and painfully separated it from its proper place. As quick as his foot retreated back, he was lifted up under his arms and put in a rear naked choke. He struggled to get air to his lungs as the thick arms squeezed into his throat and punches fell across his body. When he thought he was about to pass out from lack of air the arms around his throat suddenly let go.

Sasuke had seen the fat skin head from the crowd earlier come up from the ground with a struggling Naruto and quickly pushed his way through the crowd having to throw mosh pitters off him as they came flying his way. He ended up behind the man and slammed his fisted arms down on the man's shoulders. The man fell to his knees and Sasuke rammed his own knee into the side of his head while throwing haymaker punch at the second assailant.

Naruto gasped for air as he dodged the punch Sasuke threw past his head. Turning to his right he came face to face with the fourth man of the group and instinctually pushed his arm under the goon's arm with his left and his right around the back of his neck. With the body bent over, arm almost dislocated, Naruto rammed his knee into assailant's face. Blood instantly poured down onto his jeans as the man went limp and fell to the ground.

Sasuke threw punch after punch at the man who had been hitting Naruto. The skin of his knuckles throbbed and cracked with each blow. With a final upper cut to the jaw the body went limp and fell back into the crowd. Sasuke felt a hand slide into his hair and pull his body back. He turned around ready to attack the new foe before they did when cut and bloody lips slammed into his own. Teeth clanked together as tongues pushed past and wrestled fiercely with each other. His own hands grabbed onto a jean clad ass pushed their bodies closer together. He could feel his dick throb and twitch every time he ground his pelvis against Naruto's. The pace of his thrust quickened as Naruto bit viciously into neck and sucked hard.

Naruto was so close to coming in his jeans. He lifted his right leg and wrapped it around the sweaty hip and ground harder into the already brutal thrusts. His were teeth still clamped down on the bruising skin when Sasuke bit into his own neck. Naruto gave a muffled growl/groan as he came hard into his grey boxer briefs. Not even a second later he felt Sasuke's hips twitch sporadically as he came. Deep panting breaths mingled as their foreheads pressed tightly together.

"**Hotel." **Sasuke said in a hoarse voice between pants. Naruto simply nodded his head as he let Sasuke lead him through the crowd and out the doors. With the adrenalin and alcohol still pumping through their veins the two hardly noticed the cold February air hit their skins. The two jogged through the reception area as people stared at their beaten, bloodied, and half dressed bodies. When they finally reached the elevator the two took a long look at each other and broke out in hysterical laughter.

Naruto pulled out their almost empty flask and took a swig before handing it to Sasuke who finished it off and tucked it into his back pocket. When the doors opened on their floor the two raced each other down the hall to the room. They shoved and pushed at each other to see who could get the key card in the door first until Naruto grabbed Sasuke's newly hardened erection and distracted the half naked man. Once in the door Naruto threw his soiled t-shirt off his body and kicked off his shoes. Sasuke threw off his own shoes while unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor. He ascended Naruto's stumbling body, as the blonde tried to kick his jeans off, and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"**Fucking hell bastard! Put me down you fucking ass!" **Naruto thrashed around in Sasuke's grasp as the man made his way to the bed.

"**Shut it Blondie!" **Sasuke growled deep in his throat before throwing the wriggling idiot onto the bed. With the stumbled grace of a drunk man Sasuke startled Naruto's face and pushed his engorged length into open mouth before it could yell out more obscenities.

Naruto gagged at first before letting his throat relax and having the long thick length slid down the back of his throat again. He let Sasuke fuck his mouth while he wiggled his jeans and boxers off. Sasuke was still thrusting forward, loving the feel of steamy wet mouth around his cock, when Naruto pushed three of his fingers into the wet cavern. Letting out a moan as the fingers tickled his dick and gathered saliva; Sasuke reached behind him and took a hold of Naruto's leaking erection and began pumping it. Naruto moaned around the dick in his mouth and pulled his fingers out before a wet popping sound was heard and Sasuke's cock pulled out of his mouth.

Sasuke moved to kneel at Naruto's entrance. He spread the muscled legs apart as tan digits reached down and circled the puckered hole. Pushing two fingers in Naruto let out a loud moan. He pumped the digits in and out a few times before scissoring them. Dark lust filled eyes watched intently as the small hole was stretched and prodded. Feeling the need to 'help out' Sasuke flicked his tongue out and in between the moving fingers. He heard Naruto gasp for air as he pushed his tongue further in and gave teasing flicks against the velvety muscles. Naruto pushed his hips down on the tortuous tongue and his own probing fingers. When he felt Sasuke back off he shoved his third finger in and pumped them hard into slickened hole. Giving only a few more thrusts he pulled his finger out and grabbed for the dick he knew was already lined up at his twitching hole.

Sasuke pushed in fast and hard as he bent Naruto in half. God, he loved how limber Naruto was. There was nothing hotter than watching his blonde lick and suck at the head of his own dick while Sasuke slammed his own length deep inside him. The muscles surrounding his throbbing length tightened as he pulled out only to slam back in hard and fast. He watched through half lidded eyes as Naruto suckled his mushroom tip and gave out delicious slurping noises. Electric blues eyes met his own as he pounded into the blondes hot spot. Naruto stopped suckling his dick when a particularly hard thrust to his prostate had him yelling out in ecstasy.

"**Oh God!!! Sasuke yes! Unngh, Fuck me you bitch ass bastard!"**

"**You like that you fuckin slut! Urgh! Suckin your own dick like some back alley whore. God damn you're fucking beautiful like this."**

"**Call me beautiful one more time and I'll kick Jap ass across the pacific."**

"**Like you're one to talk you fuckin deep fried Twinkie."**

"**Shut up and .HARDER!"**

Sasuke pulled back pushed back as hard as he could and was sure he felt the mattress falling off the side of the box spring. Naruto let out a loud yell as his toes curled tight and his cum splattered across his face and hair. Sasuke groaned at the sight as he grabbed tighter to Naruto's hips and jack hammered into the tight hole. Naruto didn't have time to even catch his breath and he came for the third time that night as he felt Sasuke come deep inside of him.

Pulling out carefully, Sasuke fell back against the mattress. The two were still panting hard and heavy when the room door opened and a tall man with grey hair entered the room. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at the sight of their Platoon Sergeant standing with one hand on his hip and the other in his pocket. That is until they noticed the tent in his jeans.

"**So I'm gonna believe that there are two naked women in the bathroom freshening up while you two lay here. Hooah? Good, now as to why I'm here. The fight you two got into at the concert landed those dip shits in the hospital. I managed to persuade them out of pressing charges seeing as they started the fight, but that's not going to keep you two out of trouble. There for at 0830 on Monday I expect you two at the commander's office for your punishment. Have a good night gentlemen."**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence until they were sure their boss was gone. With a wipe of his hand Naruto got most of his cum off his face before beginning to laugh. Sasuke still being severely intoxicated began to laugh right along with Naruto and crawled over to the blonde. They kissed between their dying laughter until they were sure they were gone. Sasuke ran his fingers over the faint scars on Naruto's cheek with a small smile to his lips.

"**Happy Valentine's Day Bastard."**

"**Hn. Same to you; my little deep fried Twinkie."**

"**Oh fuck you jackass." **Naruto growled as he ran his cum covered hand over Sasuke's cheek.

"**You are so fucking dead!" **Sasuke reached to strangle the blonde but soon found himself pinned to the bed with Naruto rubbing his ass against his half erect member.

"**You ready for another go Sergeant Uchiha?" **

"**Only if you are Corporal Uzumaki."**

"**So yeah that's what had happened." **Naruto said as he finished telling Kiba why they each got a Summary Article 15.

Kiba just stared slacked jawed at his two friends before shutting it with an audible snap and pointed at Naruto.

"**DUDE! You can suck your own cock!?!?!"**

"**Yeah dawg. I told you my parents were total hippies and made me do yoga all my life."**

"**Holy shit! You know what? No never mind. Fuck you both for your Valentine's day. I was dragged out in a suit and tie and didn't even get laid. I hope you both enjoy your fuckin extra duty."**

Kiba flipped them both off as he turned heel and went back to his room. Naruto just chuckled while Sasuke walked back to the couch and laid down. He was exhausted and was not looking forward to the next 14 days, but damned if he didn't enjoy the trouble that cause it.


End file.
